Nanny Needed for Malfoy Manor!
by Wizard-in-Disguise
Summary: Draco needs a nanny for his kids and when his daughter owls Hermione Granger to be their Nanny, he never expected him to fall in love with her. It just wasn't what he bargained for. And guess what? He thinks Hermione is falling in love too. DracoHermione
1. Suggestions Taken To Heart

"Daddy, our new Nanny ran away! Or should I say old nanny?" sang Kathryn, grinning widely. She turned to her clapping five-year-old sister Luna and held out a hand. "Hold the applause," she said modestly. Luna obeyed and Kathryn nodded her approval. Luna was a good girl and a very good sister; she listened to Kathryn but wasn't scared to voice her opinions. Kathryn was a good sister as well; she never blew up at Luna and took very good care of her. Too bad the nannies didn't feel that way. They all thought Kathryn was a beast and Luna a devil in disguise.

"Not again," Draco groaned, burying his head in his hands. But he was smiling. The Nanny was atrocious at keeping Kathryn and Luna in line and probably only took the job because Draco was probably one of the most handsome guys in the Wizarding World. The only downside, of course, that he had kids. But it seemed the Nanny didn't mind. She had been pretty much ignoring the kids and flirting with Draco as if there was no tomorrow. She had even come into her room once and sat on his lap and started unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his neck. If the Nanny hadn't ran away, Draco would have fired her right away.

"Yep!" said Kathryn, and walked into Draco's office, holding a piece of parchment. She climbed on top to her daddy's desk (goodness know how she managed it without using a chair) and waved the paper in front of Draco's face. When Draco sent her a raised eyebrow and a puzzled look, Kathryn set out to explain, "See, this is the list of all the expectations I have when you hire our next nanny. And as you can see, motherly is number one. "

"Oh, honey," Draco said and reached out to pat his darling little daughter on the head. "I know you miss Mommy very much and I will definitely try to provide-"He was cut off by Kathryn who said, "I hate Mommy and therefore do not miss her. You think I didn't know that she was cheating on you? I mean, come on Daddy, you must admit you were kinda stupid not to notice. I mean, there was a guy whenever you came home and her clothes were always wrinkly and her hair was a huge mess. Now I don't understand adults but I know what a hint is."

"Well!" exclaimed Draco. He grinned after a moment and motioned to the paper. "Go on, then, dear."

Kathryn nodded. "Smart is second, loves to read is third, can teach me good insults is fourth, won't try to move in on our daddy is fifth, " –at this Draco smirked- "likes board games is sixth and-"

"Bloody hell, we might as well hire bloody Hermione Granger!" shouted Draco who didn't have as much patience as he would like as he threw his hands up in frustration. He didn't mean it but unfortunately Kathryn didn't exactly master the art of detecting sarcasm when used. _But,_ Draco thought. _Kathryn's a good kid and she does have an extensive knowledge of vocabulary._

"Does this Hermione Granger fit the requirements?" Kathryn asked, leaning forward to hear her daddy's answer.

"Yes," replied Draco. "And a bloody lot more."

Kathryn smiled.

"Don't swear, Daddy," Kathryn scolded then smiled sweetly. "But thank you very, very much for your suggestion. It was most helpful. And now if you will excuse me, I need to go ring up this Hermione Granger and request for her service as a Nanny." And with that, she exited the room.

Though impressed at her speech, he couldn't help but call after her. But after moments of calling and secure thoughts of _she won't come back_, only did Draco sit down and sigh and return to his paperwork for the Malfoy Industries. But Kathryn did come back. With a sheepish look, she asked, "Can you give me her address?"

"Fine," sighed Draco and ringed for Damian, his butler. "Look up Hermione Granger and find her address."

"Sir, you cannot be serious. Miss Hermione Granger is probably the most known Mudblood in Wizarding History and not to mention, she's one of the Mr. Harry Potter you so despises friend and she helped defeat the Dark Lord. Did you forget that, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco glared at Damian and growled, "You better shut your mouth or you're gonna be packing back to the south. Kathryn wants what Kathryn wants and we are going to give her what she wants." He waved Damian away and he obeyed but after a few minutes, Damian came back with a huge yellow book open right in the middle. He used his finger to trail the words and when Damian had found the words he was looking for, he recited them, "149, Apartment Aegis, NW is Miss Hermione Granger's address, sir."

"Thank you," said Draco, without looking up. "Tell that to Kathryn."

Damian nodded and he walked out of the room, book still in hand. He went to the Kathryn's bedroom which was probably where she was and after knocking and hearing a faint "Come in!" he opened the door and recited the address again as Kathryn hurriedly scratched on the parchment. When Kathryn was done, she flashed Damian a grateful smile and excused him.

* * *

"Alright, what do you think, Daddy?" Kathryn asked, entering the office and giving her father the parchment. "Do you think it'd make her stay? I think one thousand galleons a month is quite enough, don't you?" She smiled as she waited for her father's approval.

"Why don't you read it out loud, darling?"

Kathryn frowned but read it anyway, "Dear Miss Hermione Granger, how are you? My latest Nanny that my beloved father has been fired and he suggested asking you and since my father is very important and all his suggestions are taken seriously, I thought about the suggestion and agreed. My father was certainly right. You seem to fit all the needed requirements for taking care of us and if you agree to provide this service for us, your salary will be one thousand galleons a month, an amount of money that is able to keep you for long, I hope? There are only two children; me, Kathryn, and Luna. We are all very nice children and we hope that you will be agreeing to this plan. Sincerely, Kathryn M."

At the end, Draco clapped and threw back his head and laughed. "That was wonderful, Kathryn dear! You won't need any corrections at all. I can hardly believe you wrote it." He rang for Damian and told him, "Deliver this to 149, Apartment Aegis, NW quickly. Use Clue (the fastest owl in the Malfoy Owlery)."

Damian gave a mocking bow.

"Stupid Damian," Draco muttered. "Always acting all high and mighty; you'd think that the fact that I'm richer, more important and more handsome than him would get through his bloody thick mind." He gave a sudden burst of laughter. "Hah! Imagine if I married a Mudblood. Ooh, Damian will have such a fit."

Kathryn blinked and giggled. "Y'know, Daddy, when you said 'OOH', you kinda sounded like a girl."

Draco pouted and picked Kathryn up and twirled her around his office, her skirt flying. She screamed girlishly and he smiled, teasing, "Now, Kathryn darling, I hope I don't sound like that laughing that ridiculous laugh." Kathryn played along and replied with a quick frown and pretended to cry but was interrupted when she heard a chirp and she instantly turned her head. Draco looked a little hurt but then, Kathryn had always liked animals.

"Daddy, its Clue! And I think Miss Hermione Granger has replied!"

Draco got a wave of sickness when he heard the name being uttered and he stumbled to his couch. He waved his hand shakily and said to Kathryn, "Open that outside, would you, darling?" Kathryn was about to ask what was wrong but Draco shot her a small little frown and a head shake and Kathryn nodded and skipped out. Draco smiled.


	2. Unfortunate Reunions and Awkward Hugs

Hermione Granger stared.

Somebody wanted _her_ to become a Nanny?

Hell no! Hermione had already had a job near to her apartment and friends, why would she want to go work as a Nanny? It probably paid very little too. And the writer was obviously a child though she had a certain mature air around her. She rolled her eyes and gave a little shake of her head, though it still made her brown hair fall into her face. Hermione had grown prettier over the years. She had 'blossomed' as her father would call it. Her bushy brown hair was no longer looking like she had come out from a quickie (That was just too impossible. The only times she had kissed was when she had kissed Harry and Ron on the cheek.) inside a broom closet. Her brown hair was now smoother and wavy and her complexion was much better than in Hogwarts.

"What's that, Hermione?" asked Harry, grabbing the letter from her and reading it himself, with Ron bending over him. When Ron's eyes had finished skimming through the letter, you could hear the shouts of "Bloody hell!" and because Harry was a slower reader, you could only hear his yells of "Holy shite!" after a few minutes. "Hermione, this person's paying you one thousand galleons a month to take care of two kids and holy shit, you LOVE kids!" cried Ron and Harry exasperatedly.

"So?" said Hermione. "I'm happy right here."

Ron sighed dramatically and nodded to Harry. Harry nodded back and in an instant, they both had their wands pointed to Hermione's neck and Ron was saying darkly, "Hermione, if you don't take this job, Harry and I will kill you with a simple curse of Avada Kedavra and we will have no regret at all."

Hermione gave a shaky laugh and said nervously, "You're not serious."

Harry sneered a very Un-Harry sneer; one that could rival Draco Malfoy's. "What if we are?" And with no warning, he was saying quietly and raising an eyebrow with it, "Levicorpus." Hermione was now on the ceiling, upside down and her robe was threatening to fall down. She screeched and immediately clutched it. Even though one of her best friends were married and one of them had showed utterly no interest in her, you didn't exactly want your best friends to see your underwear. She would die.

"10 seconds to decide, dear Hermione," said Ron, smirking and waving his wand in a threatening way.

_Oh, gods, no,_ thought Hermione. _Whenever Ron mutters a really good for the world spell, it always goes haywire and turns into a bad for the world spell. Darn it. Surrender or stay up here forever?_ _No, hell no, I am not surrendering. Hermione Granger does not surrender!_

"Five, four, three, two-" Ron and Harry counted in unison as their fingers closed as each second went by.

Hermione sighed heavily and said, "Fine, I'll take the job. Honestly."

Ron and Harry grinned.

"Thank you for your business deal. Now remember, you owe me fifteen galleons."

"What?" Hermione was flabbergasted. She stared at Ron. "Why?!"

"Because I helped you get easy money and I think I'm gonna need it. I need to buy Luna an expensive gift and I found this bracelet that said LOVE but I cost more than I thought it would be and I needed fifteen more galleons so here I am. Cough up."

Hermione gave Ron a mock-glare and pretended to be frustrated as she 'coughed' fifteen galleons and gave it to Ron. "There you go," she said tartly. "Now, off! I have to reply to this stupid Kathryn M." She shooed the grumbling men out and then sighed. She stared at the letter out of the corner of her eye; the writer seemed pretty desperate. She sighed again and walked over to her desk, drawing the chair out and sitting in it. She grabbed a quill from her pencil, now replaced as quill, holder. Dipping it in ink, she started writing, "_Dear Miss Kathryn M., I am so delighted for you to write to me about your need for a Nanny and because I have had a heated debate with my friends on whether I should accept your request and have finally came to the conclusion that being a Nanny will be a wonderful experience for me, I accept the job with the salary of one thousand __galleons__ a month. I would like to meet your father__ and discuss your medical conditions and my job. Please tell him to wear a red sweater and have a sign that says, 'Hermione Gr__anger' so I can find him easily on the day you receive this at 5 o'clock in the evening__ at the Three Broomsticks__ Please and thank you. __Sincerely, Hermione Granger._

She passed this to her tamed bird, chirping on the window sill and said, "Here you go, Malinda. Have a good flight." She waved it good bye.

---

"She said yes, Daddy!" cried Kathryn, leaping into the study and throwing her arms around. In short, she looked like a little girl who ate a _tad_ bit too much sugar. She grinned at Draco who had gotten up when he had heard the commotion and was now rubbing his forehead with frustration. "Aren't you excited, Daddy?" she asked automatically, for it was whatever 8 year old girl said after she asked 'She said …, Daddy!' and even though she was hugging herself and not bothering to look at Draco who was now groaning loudly. She told him all the details and then continued jumping up and down.

Draco sighed loudly. "Great," he muttered, looking at his enthusiastic daughter and managed a small little curve at the end of his mouth so it could pass as a smile. Draco looked at Kathryn and gently tilted her chin up so she was looking directly at him. "Kathryn," he whispered. "I love you," He kissed her forehead. "But could you go out please? I have a humongous headache."

Kathryn huffed, loud enough for Draco to hear. He smiled when he heard Kathryn mutter a sulky "Fine." _Just like when I was young_, he thought fondly. She stood at the door before saying, "Daddy, do you know where Luna is?" Draco, shocked, accidentally fell off the couch. He quickly scrambled up and rang for Damian. The man magically appeared. "Where's Luna?" asked Draco hurriedly.

Damian replied stiffly, "I'm sorry, sir, but I presumed she was in here playing Hide and Go Seek."

Draco groaned and then faced Damian again. "What time is it?" he asked. Damian replied that it was 5:30 and Draco sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands. "_Shit,_" swore Draco. He sighed again then got up. He looked at Damian, "Look, I want you to tell the House Elves to search around the house for Luna. Oh, don't forget the outside." He added.

"What?" said Damian, forgetting himself. "Oh," He straightened himself and said, bowing, "Sorry, sir, but looking in the manor and outside the manor will be a large job."

Draco shot Damian an annoyed look and said irritably, "Fine, I'll do the outside."

After he finished talking, he told Kathryn not to worry and that he would find her and apparated away to the Three Broomsticks. He found Hermione Granger there with her hands folded across her chest and looking very annoyed and in the rush of finding his daughter, he quickly grabbed her wrist and apparated away to Malfoy grounds. "Stay here!" he commanded, leaving a bewildered Hermione behind.

Because nobody could apparate on Malfoy grounds after their first apparition on the Malfoy grounds, which was pretty stupid if you asked Draco, he was forced to run. Luckily, he was fit from all the Quidditch he did but after running across the well-trimmed lawn, he was already out of breath. He bent down, sweat running down the side of his face and his hands clasped around his knees to support himself.

"Damn Luna," he breathed.

---

Realization dawned on Hermione. "Don't tell me Draco is my employer… Of course, that would explain the M initial the girl used. " No, Hermione would not succumb to fainting. She was nearing it, yes, but the Hermione Granger who helped defeat Voldemort would not faint; no, not at all. She sighed as she pushed a stray lock behind her ear. Her head shot up when she heard a faint "Daddy!" Dear Hermione could faint at the moment. She didn't look that much like a man, did she!

A very pretty, young girl ran to Hermione and when she couldn't spot something, she looked around, her blonde hair swishing adorably around her face. When she couldn't find who or what she was looking for, she returned her gaze to the lady in front of her. "Have you seen my daddy? I just saw him and I don't know where he is." She asked, her voice teary and looking like she was about to start sobbing loudly.

Hermione furrowed her brows and said, "No, I haven't seen him."

Then the girl crumpled to the ground and did the thing Hermione had not wanted her to do: burst into tears. She felt very awkward, comforting an unknown girl. She had taken care of the children on her street but she knew them for she had always let loose on the park and run around, playing tag and laughing with them. She patted her nervously on the back and said soothingly, "Oh, dear, don't cry. I might be able to help you but you might want to tell me your name first." At the instant sound of the word 'help', the girl looked up with her great big blue teary eyes and said,

"Oh, thank you so much!" cried the girl, and then looked embarrassed at showing so much emotion. She straightened up and brushed herself down and then said in the primmest voice a five year old could muster, "My name is Luna, Luna Malfoy."

Hermione started breathing heavily. Malfoy had kids… Well, of course he had kids! If he didn't, he wouldn't have asked Hermione to be his nanny, would he? Hermione sighed and patted Luna on the back and said, "Don't worry, Luna. I'll get him." She slipped her hand into a well-hidden pocket and retrieved a wand. Luna looked at it, amazed and somehow Hermione felt proud. She waved her wrist and wand gracefully and shouted, "Accio Draco Malfoy!"

Then a shouting and screeching Draco Malfoy came to her sight. And so did two cats and three dogs. Hermione's eyes widened as she eyed the dogs and the cats. The cats were hissing at the dogs who barked at them and neither wanted to back down from the battle. She eyed Luna who was watching the fight with tearful eyes and she understood why. The cats were now attacking the dogs and scratching every inch of body and flesh they could reach. Hermione would be horrified as well. She quickly reached for her wand and said, "Stupefy!" Then she shook her head and murmured to herself as she kneeled down in front of the animals and took one of the dog's collar, "I can't believe these animals are all named Draco Malfoy. Obsessed much?"

Then she stood up and said, "Reverto," in an incredibly calm voice. The cats and dogs managed to move again and returned to their owners. She smiled, satisfied then turned to look at her boss. She was shocked at what she found looking back at her; Draco Malfoy was now a hottie hot hottie, as Kuzco in The Emperor's New Groove would put it (What's wrong with watching childhood movies!). His blonde hair that Hermione was so used to seeing it sleek was now long and tied into a ponytail. And the thing he didn't even look like a girl. His blue eyes were frighteningly dark and yet showed no maliciousness in them.

"Granger!" he snarled.

Until now.

Then he did the worst thing Hermione could imagine him doing; he hugged her tightly. Luna was watching the exchange with a puzzled face and when Malfoy released the hug, he said hurriedly, "Thank you so much for finding my daughter! Thank you, thank you, thank you. You deserve a triple salary." Hermione then realized how much his kids meant to him and she smiled, warming up to this new Malfoy who no longer called her a Mudblood.

Malfoy's expression was adorably puzzled. "Did I just hug a Mudblood?"

Think again, Hermione.

Hermione shook her head and extended her hand. "Hey, Malfoy. I'm your new… Nanny." Draco stared at the hand and sighed while shaking it then quickly wiping his hand on his robe. She shook her head and smiled slightly, "Ever the same Malfoy." Draco smiled cheekily at her and said, "Yep!"

Hermione glared at Draco and said, "Mind introducing me to your other kid?"

Draco bowed mockingly and said, "Of course. You've already met Luna obviously. I just gotta get Kathryn." He looked around for a while for no apparent reason and then smiled at Luna and said, "Plug your ears, honey." He raised his voice to a shout. "DAMIAN!"

The butler appeared immediately and said, "Yes, sir?"

"Where's Kathryn?"

"I'll find her, sir." Damian nodded confidently and then hollered, "TWINKY!" The house-elf magically appeared, looking tired but happy, and Hermione felt a surge of anger and was about to walk to Damian and slap him but Malfoy put a hand out, blocking Hermione and whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "They like working, Granger, so don't go slapping my butler."

Hermione turned to glare at Draco and put her hands on her hips.

"Where is Kathryn?" asked Damian, directing it to Twinky.

"Here, sir!" cried the over-enthusiastic house-elf and Kathryn magically appeared, looking quite used to this transportation. She saw Luna and yelled happily and then went to hug her sister. Hermione was softened; the girl obviously loved her sister very much. "Oh, Luna," she cried, smiling. "I looked all over the house for you. Where were you?"

Draco sighed but smiled. "Never mind that," he put a hand on Kathryn's shoulder and used his other hand to gesture at Hermione and introduce her. "This is Hermione Granger, your new Nanny." At the use of the word 'nanny', Kathryn smiled cheekily. Draco caught the look and said warningly, "Kathryn!" Then he whispered to Hermione and said softly, "She's a devil, that girl, but she's still a dear."

Hermione smiled gently and said, "I know."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I definitely made it longer but don't expect it unless I have a sudden urge to write a lot. Now, I just posted up a new story called Stuff-Toy Zabini and it's definitely BlaiseHermione. Hope you read it if you like the pairing. Even if you don't, you might like it once you read it! I really liked writing this story and I hoped you like to read it as much I liked to write this chapter. So please review! You'll get a Hottie Malfoy plushie and that's a promise!


	3. Falling

Hermione rubbed her eyes sleepily as she got up and looked around at her surroundings. The wallpaper had a golden-green tinge to it and she found herself liking it. There was a large shelf containing many books and she smiled. There was no closet and Hermione concluded that the closet was inside the bathroom. Then she heard a moan and she yelped, looking around and fishing for her wand. It was Draco Malfoy and she literally screamed.

Draco stumbled in his sleep and he hurriedly got up, looking around. "Wha- what was that?" It was then that he noticed Hermione. He gave a small smile before collapsing back into the bed and started to close his eyes. He was about to drift off when Hermione shook him hard and asked him urgently, "What am I doing here?" There was nervousness and confusion in her voice and Draco couldn't help answering with a little smirk, "Oh, you and I slept together, duh. You were the one that made the move. Frankly, I was confused and I thought that you had drunk a tad bit too much. Huh, I guess I didn't know you wanted me. But man, you're good in bed. Yep, first you slipped off your shirt and then you moaned, and then you started snogging the hell out of me and then-"

Hermione looked horrified and shaken and she quickly lifted her hand to cover Draco's mouth. She silently shook her head and whispered, "Oh no, oh no, oh no. This is not true, this is not true, this not true! I have never slept with Draco Malfoy and I will remain a virgin until I actually marry. Yes, yes, that is what Hermione Granger is. She is no slut, yep, no slut. She did not sleep with Draco Malfoy."

_Hermione Granger is still a _virgin Huh. Draco suppressed an incredulous look and gave a little sad smile. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to take away your virginity away." He started to smirk. "You know it's kinda hard to think that you can be so good in bed but that was your first time. Huh. Well, they do say that the new ones _are_ the best ones."

Hermione buried her face in her hands and started crying loudly.

"Shit," Draco swore and sighed. He grabbed her wrist and said awkwardly, "Granger, nothing happened, okay? I was just doing that for a rise from you okay? Nothing happened. I don't know whether you're good in bed or whatever and I really do not want to know, okay?" When Hermione said nothing, he let go of her wrist and sighed heavily and then leaned back into his stack of pillows.

It took a few moments to sink in and when she had realized what Malfoy had just said, the urgent confusion turned into anger. She grabbed her want and pointed it at him, waving it vigorously and dangerously. "You better tell me the truth, Malfoy…" she hissed, shoving the wand under his nose.

Malfoy nodded nervously and held his hands up in surrender, while quickly explaining the long story, turning it into a short one. "Okay, okay, Granger, I just called you into the room to discuss some things like the fact that you shouldn't go slapping butlers and people like that and the medical stuff. You were really tired because you kept yawning and finally, you fell asleep. You looked so peaceful I didn't have the heart to wake you up."

Hermione sneered and said, "You have a heart? Why, I didn't notice!"

"Shuttup, Granger," scowled Draco, glaring at her with narrowed eyes.

At that point, the door opened and Kathryn walked in. Her smile soon became a gasp and all in one moment, she managed to pounce on Hermione so fast that she hadn't the time to dodge and managed to scratch Hermione's arm, peeling the skin off and digging her long nails into any skin she could find. She bit at Hermione's neck and even slapped her and didn't stop until Hermione found her wand and cast a spell breathlessly.

"What the hell?" she breathed, sitting straight up and glancing at the scratches.

Draco winced at the scratches her daughter had cast and offered, "She must have thought I slept with you."

"Then why attack me!"

"Duh, because I'm her dad," Draco answered with a sense of triumph and waved his wand, unfreezing Kathryn.

Apparently, she had heard the conversation and cocked her head to one side.

"You didn't sleep with my dad?"

"Of course not!" cried Hermione. "What makes you think that I want to sleep with that obnoxious, horrible, stupid, idiotic imbecile you call your dad?"

Kathryn frowned and said, "You know, the person who may be an obnoxious, horrible, stupid, idiotic imbecile but he is still my dad and I don't think that you really have the right to call him that."

"But it seems like you agree."

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

Hermione grinned and she leaned forward, ruffling Kathryn's hair slightly. "You know, Kathryn, we might just become friends."

Kathryn gave a small smile and grunted before going out of the room.

0000000000000000

Hermione walked into the room Kathryn and Luna shared.

She was faced with messy beds, toys everywhere and a typical kids' room. She sighed.

"We have a lot of work in front of us," she said, even though there wasn't anybody else with her. She bent down and picked up a frog plushie that made a squeaky sound when it was squeezed. Just for old time's sake, she squeezed it and smiled at the loud, high-pitched sound that it made. She put a hair behind her ear and started cleaning without magic. She enjoyed cleaning without magic because it let her enjoy the fact that she _could_ spend time doing something muggle and also make everything look cleaner.

Right after she finished cleaning, collapsed on Luna's bed and then cursed about having to make the bed again, the door opened and Kathryn and Luna entered. She immediately sat up straight and smiled at them.

"Hey, Kathryn, Luna," she said.

Luna gave a small enthusiastic wave but her hand abruptly dropped to her side when she realized something. The room she and Kathryn shared was spotless; it was clean; it was hygienic; and Luna hated it! Her eyes widened and she stomped her little foot on the ground. "It's yucky!" she cried, not having a very wide vocabulary since she was very young. "It's icky and yucky and it's just so AAH!"

"Luna!" said Kathryn in astonishment because Luna rarely threw fits. She kneeled down and quickly covered Luna's mouth with her hand. She chanced a glance at Hermione and was surprised that she was smiling. "Can you?" she asked weakly and explained with a weak look at Luna.

Hermione gave a small laugh and walked over to Luna.

"Luna, love, are you alright?" Hermione scooped the small girl into her arms and rocked her gently, an action that greatly calmed Luna down. After Hermione was sure that Luna was calm and wasn't going to throw any big fits, she put her on the ground and said quietly, "Look, Luna, I know that this is probably going to look like a new environment but you've got to act like the mature girl you are."

Luna stomped her foot again, only this time it was quieter. "I'm a five year-old girl! Do I like a mature girl to you?" She waved her arms around for extra emphasis.

Hermione sighed and looked down for a minute but her head quickly shot up after that.

"Alright, I know you're not mature but please, try to cope with this."

A loud sob came from Luna, "You don't think I'm mature?!"

"LUNA!" screamed Kathryn, who looked and felt like she had enough of this. "Quit this or I swear, I'll feed you to the house-elves."

Silence.

Total and utter silence.

Hermione broke the tension with a loud warming laugh.

00000000000000000000

"Malfoy?" called Hermione, walking around the manor. She needed to tell him that she was taking the children out for a walk.

"In here!" was the yell she got and she quickly followed it. She was finally standing in front of a door and without asking whether Draco was decent or not, she opened the door and stepped inside. There he was, sitting on the large king-size bed in his boxers but no shirt and of course Hermione had to blush! She suddenly found her shoes very interesting as she started to mumble,

"Oh, um, Kathryn and..."

Draco emitted a low chuckle and said, "Come sit."

Not wanting to anger her new boss, she obeyed and sat on the bed, only she was trying so hard to not touch Draco that only half of her butt was on the bed.

"So, what did you want to do again?" Draco asked, looking at her with an amusing smirk on his face.

Hermione clutched her knees to the chest. "Well, I was thinking about taking Kathryn and Luna to- AAHHH!" She fell and Draco's fast Seeker reflexes didn't help at all. He quickly grabbed on to her shirt, giving him a very nice look of her body hiding under the shirt and he couldn't help but goggle at her as he leaned forward. An OOMPH! could be heard from underneath Draco as he fell on top of Hermione, his face inches from hers, their legs tangled.

Draco's mouth opened and closed before he jumped right up and brushed himself down. He offered a hand to her, which she declined, and he couldn't resist saying after she looked at least dignified a little bit, "You smell nice." And then he grabbed Hermione's hand and pressed his lips against her hand, his lips warm against her cold hand and then walked out with a confused smirk.

_Where the hell did that come from? Yesterday, I acted like a total immature git and now I'm a mature git? Oh Gods. Spending time with Granger just brings out my mature side…I hate her.  
_0000000000000000000000  
A/N: Okay, this was really short in my point of view and it was definitely not my best writing ever. I don't think it's very funny but the relationship between Hermione and Draco is definitely developing so this chapter was very important. I'm going to give you guys a choice for the scenario in the next chapter: The walk to the park where Hermione introduces things to the Malfoy family or a fancy dinner. Pick your choice! Oh, and if you review, you'll get a really hot guy on your doorsteps tomorrow!


	4. The Park

A/N: Thanks for all your comments! I've decided on the walk first then the fancy dinner. In fact, I have no idea how to make it funny since it really is hard to do it when you're writing because you can't just pull funny faces.

To those people who didn't have accounts and so I couldn't reply to their reviews:

Jen- Thanks, I really liked your suggestion and so that people would be satisfied, I decided on the walk then the dinner. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me!

Anna- Yeah, I know, it's been a while. I couldn't think of any good things to happen in this chapter and then I converted my attention to other fics. Yeah, I've written quite a lot.

QueenofthePen- Well, from Tom Felton's portrayal of Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is definitely hot. And pretty much half the teens in the whole world is obsessed with Tom Felton so naturally, Malfoy needs fans as well!

111111111111111111111111111

Hermione's hand hung limp by her side as she just stared at the spot Draco had been in.

"Did Draco Malfoy, the person who called me a Mudblood numerous times and could not possibly want to share 'germs' with a muggle-born like me, just kiss my hand in a sign of goodbye?" she asked, mainly to herself. She shook her head. "He just gets weirder and weirder."

She walked out of his bedroom, feeling more confused than she showed.

111111111111111111111111111

**Hermione Granger's POV**

Okay, it's official. I now hate Luna Malfoy more than other Malfoy I've actually met, INCLUDING Lucius Malfoy. Yes, the girl-whom-I-will-not-call-a-brat invited Draco Malfoy to accompany us on our walk to the park. I mean, come on, what does she need protection from? It's not like a little boy will see her, think she's pretty and harass her, right?

"Hmm, accompany you on your walk to the park?" asked Malfoy when he was first asked by Luna. He rubbed his chin and added thoughtfully, "I've never been to a park before…"

I couldn't help but give a quiet gasp. What child has never gone to a park before? I shook my head disapprovingly but I refused to make a noise, in case Malfoy took my squeak or whatever sound I made to be offensive or inviting.

"Oh come on, Daddy," whined Luna in a very adorable way and pouted. Malfoy kept his head high, probably knowing that he wasn't immune to these kinds of pout. I smiled; it was kinda cute and I smiled even more when Luna 'accidentally' stomped on Malfoy's foot, making him look down and clutch his foot in pain and of course, staring into Luna's puppy dog pout. He sighed but he sported a smile.

"Oh, fine, Luna, I'll come,"

Luna gave a bright smile and jumped into the air, clapping her hands happily.

I could hear Kathryn beside me mutter, "What a weirdo," I laughed.

When we finally reached the nearest park from Malfoy Manor, I heard Malfoy gasp in shock. He narrowed his eyes at all the running and yelling children and sniffed disapprovingly. "Honestly," he said, glowering at all of them, which took quite some skill. "Do these Muggle children have no life other than playing and not learning?"

I grinned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Malfoy," I said in a patronizing manner. "These are children. They're not mini adults like you, you know. Not everybody wants to be a git like you."

Malfoy growled something incoherent under his breath and glared at me. I simply smiled back at him and walked over to Kathryn and Luna, taking their hands in mine even though I knew Kathryn was grumbling about how she was a grown up and she didn't need an adult holding her hand. I frowned at her and let her hand go, thinking that no harm would come to her. Oh, boy, was I ever wrong!

Kathryn gave me a thankful smile before stalking off. Then, as she was walking past the swings, an eight-year-old boy who was using the swing nearly hit her head. Luckily, he managed to move his legs to one side while Kathryn just walked on, looking superior. "Dude!" yelled the boy. "What the hell are you doing just walking across the swings like that? God, you freakazoid!"

"Excuse me," replied Kathryn, slightly miffed. "But my name isn't Dude. It's Kathryn."

The boy stared incredulously at Kathryn, his eyebrows raised in disbelief. He shook his head and ran his feet across the sand, stopping the swing. He sat there, tapping his baseball cap and then raised his head. I couldn't help but think he was quite a handsome young boy. He had shaggy blonde hair and deep blue, thoughtful yet mischievous eyes. He looked quite like a miniature Sean Bean and believe me, Sean Bean is hot! I mean, I would do anything just to be able to kiss him on those beautiful soft lips. But a single peck on the cheek will suffice.

"Dude," he said, using that word again. "'Dude' is a slang word. Man, are you living under a rock? When you're called 'Dude', it's an honour."

A look of understanding passed Kathryn's face. "Oh!" she said, smiling. "But then why'd you call me a dude? You just met me."

The boy blushed and tried to shrug casually. "Because… I think you're pretty."

I think I could hear angry train whistles from Malfoy's ears as he stared angrily at the scene in front of him. I could tell he was going to storm over there and give the boy a talking to but I quickly squeezed his shoulder, holding him tight so that he couldn't escape. He once again gave me a glare but there seemed to be some confusion hidden in his eyes.

"Oh, I assure you, I so do not have the hots for you," I reassured him, nodding nonchalantly. I then turned to make sure Luna was near me and wasn't getting into trouble then I turned back to Kathryn. She was blushing furiously and was playing with her fingers.

"Oh," she said in a very quiet voice and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "Oh, well, I think you're nice too."

The boy grinned and extended a hand. "Thanks, man. I'm Dan, Dan Roberts."

Kathryn smiled at his hand and shook it heartily. "I'm Kathryn, Kathryn Malfoy."

Dan cocked his head. "Malfoy… That's an odd name."

"Well, it's not as weird as having two possible first-names in your name!" giggled Kathryn and then grabbed Dan's hand. "Come on, let's go on to that slidey thingy!" She pointed at the slide and Dan raised an eyebrow. "You mean the slide?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever!" was the reply he got.

Ohh! Aren't they the cutest couple ever! Of course I'm slightly jealous that Kathryn has a cute boy after her but I don't really mind since Kathryn seems very nice. But if I had Sean Bean chasing after me… Ha! I would probably grab him and kiss him mindless. I sighed delightedly; thinking about Sean Bean always makes me sigh like I'm some drooling fan. I'm not, right?

… Don't answer that!

Luna tugged on my arm and I looked down at her, snapping out of my Sean Bean daydream. She looked up at me with adorable blue eyes and I couldn't help but smile at her. Knowing that she had me under her spell and that I couldn't say no to anything she asked, she said, "Can I go play on the slides that Kathryn's boyfriend talked about?"

"Sure, Luna," I replied and gave her a little push.

I sat down on the grass and motioned for Malfoy to join me. I couldn't really act like I hated him in front of his kids and it seemed that he had matured incredibly fast and he had become a less immature but still immature man. He looked reluctant to join me but after I gave him a raised eyebrow and a glare that said 'Come join me or else!' he sat down on the grass. Then I lay back on the grass and waved a hand, indicating that Malfoy should follow me.

His lip curled in disgust but he obeyed anyway.

"You just love torturing me, don't you?" he muttered, as he raised a hand and brushed off some grass clippings that had miraculously gotten in his posh clothes.

I grinned, "Yes, I do."

"So…" he said. There was an awkward silence before I finally opened my mouth and said in a teasing manner,

"So, it appears that your oldest daughter has found herself a boyfriend and she did it in a few minutes. Doesn't it beat your fastest record? Oh, wait, you didn't have a record!"

Malfoy glared at me before gazing up at the sky, looking rather sad. He raised a hand and drew a heart and said in a soft voice that I had never heard him use before, "Millie was the only girl I have really cared for. I didn't love her. Definitely not but I cared for her. I suppose the fact that she cheated on me just proves that I'm a horrible person. She was probably too good for me anyway." Noticing my puzzled look, he smiled gently and added, "Yes, Granger, Millicent Bulstrode was my ex-wife."

I fought the urge to hug and just comfort him. He looked so much like a sick puppy that was kicked and left outside in the cold rain left to die. I couldn't let myself act as if I cared though. Instead, I settled for saying in a very incredulous voice, "Wow, Draco Malfoy and Millicent Bulstrode? The ugly and the beauty."

Malfoy gave me a sincerely insulted look. Yes, I know! It wasn't an egotistic look of offence; it was pure insultment (A/N: Um?). He scowled and rushed to protect his ex-wife. "Millicent was not ugly! She was beautiful with her jet-black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. She had shed off a lot of fat and she became a slender, pretty and beautiful girl."

I grinned and couldn't help but think he needed a thesaurus.

I smiled at him patronizingly and said, "Sorry, Malfoy, I meant you."

Malfoy grinned but quickly hid it with an offended playful look. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me. He pouted slightly and he said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "Oh, thanks, Granger. Yeah, I just totally needed that." He smiled again but this time, he didn't bother to hide it. I smiled too; I kinda liked this Malfoy. Oh my GOD... I did not just say THAT. I did not just say that! I screamed mentally and buried my head in my hands. When I looked up, Malfoy was just staring at me.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes slightly.

"You were screaming," Malfoy said in a prompt tone. Oh... guess it wasn't that mental then.

"Oh, no, I assure you, you are mental and definitely belong to an insane asylum."

Oh, shit, I did not just say that out loud.

"Yes, you did, actually."

I groaned. I had to stop doing that!

"Yes, you do."

Shut up, Malfoy!

"Rude much?"

I grinned. Sometimes, speaking your thoughts without you noticing comes in handy.

"Speaking your thoughts comes in handy?" Malfoy snorted. "You've got to be the weirdest girl I've ever met, Granger."

"God, you're so annoying, Malfoy," I said, glaring at him.

Malfoy grinned, "I know you are but what am I?"

I could kill that little brat!

"Do that, Granger and you'll probably end up living in the streets, since you're probably very poor."

"Come over here, Malfoy," I said in a very sweet voice. "Come over here and just let me STRANGLE YOU!"

1111111111111111111111  
A/N: Yeah, I know, I finally updated. This chapter is actually quite short but I quite liked it. It had better writing than my National Treasure fic and I managed to even put in a part of my Sean Bean obssesion. Okay, who doesn't love Sean Bean? Well, I hope you guys read my National Treasure fic AND continue reading this fic. Toodles!


End file.
